You're My Pillow
by Misaki-Kurenai
Summary: Rin Matsuoka x reader. Gou asks you to join her, the swim club, and Samezuka's swim club, to an island on the beach! There, Rin teases you and he calls you his pillow?


"What do you say (Name)-chan? Will you go with us?" Gou's pleading eyes sparkle in anticipation as she awaits for your answer.

"Um... A camping trip sounds fun... but what do **I **have to do with going along with the swim club?" You shrug at the thought of attending camp with a swim club. Swimming isn't too bad, but you **weren't** part of the swim club, which made you question your affiliation to the camping trip.

"Oh, come on (Name)-chan! If you don't go, it'll only be me and Ama-sensei as the girls! She's fun, but I think it would be better if there were more of us girls... Well?"

"... Samezuka Academy's swim club is coming along as well, aren't they?"

"Yep! After all, we're camping on a special island where elite swimmers train themselves. It'll be a fun experience for the boys and a perfect opportunity for us to see their... **MUSCLES!**"

Gushing in her fangirl fantasy, Gou squeals in delight. You smile at her fangirl side towards muscles and finally nod in agreement.

"All right, fine. I'll join you in your camping trip."

"Eeeee!" Squeezing you in a hug, Gou suffocates you in her embrace,"Thank you so much (Name)-chan!"

"That's...! can't... **breathe**!..." You breathe out, your lungs constricting inside your chest.

"**Oh!** Sorry (Name)-chan." Gou releases you from her death hug where you finally breathe in air to your lungs. You pant and cough, trying to get oxygen back into your system.

At the dock, you arrive first with your luggages of clothes and valuable possessions. Haruka and the others are still getting their luggage onto the dock. The fresh ocean breeze hits your face, relaxing your body. Calming ocean waves fills your ears like beautiful melodies. It's not necessarily a camping trip, rather, you were to be staying in a hotel with the others. Gou called it a 'camping trip' because for the first few nights, everyone will stay outside in tents to sleep. Everyone's tents will be set on the beach first after the campfire night.

"**AGAIN!?**" Gou's voice erupts from behind you. You turned around to see Gou clamping her hands on her head, looking down at Haruka's cooler.

Curiosity struck and you jogged to Gou and Haruka, to see the large pile of mackerel fish stacked inside Haruka's cooler. A small smile forms on your lips. It didn't surprise you how much Haruka loves to eat mackerel. It must be a lifetime habit Haruka will never change.

"Haruka-senpai...! I can't believe you brought mackerel, **AGAIN**!" Sighing in defeat, Gou crosses her arms,"Well... we're already here so we can't take it back..."

"Mackerel is life. You said to pack things we need on this trip, I need mackerel." Nonchalant, Haruka carries his cooler and brings it to the beach.

"Seriously..." Gou lets out another defeated sigh.

"_(Name)-kuuuuunn!_"

"Huh?"

You turn to the source of the voice, but found yourself in another constricted squeeze! Nagisa jumped onto you with his arms wrapped around your neck very tightly. The air left your lungs and you struggle to breathe again.

"_(Name)-kuuun!_ Thank goodness you're with us! Now we can play together in the water!"

"N-Nagisa...! I... **can't**...!"

"**Oh!** Sorry, sorry!" Nagisa releases you of his hold as you pant for oxygen again.

Before going on the trip, Gou clung onto you with a tight embrace. Now Nagisa was suffocating you with his hug! As if you didn't have enough...

Ama-sensei gathered everyone together onto a section of the beach. Haruka and the others help set up a large campfire in the center, with the help of some Samezuka students. For this trip, both swim clubs will be working together instead of against. It warmed your heart to hear this, because you'll see Rin together with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. Gou told you of the story between Rin and Haruka, which tore your heart after hearing Rin leaving them for Australia.

As you space out, you didn't notice a person in front of you. You collided into them, dropping the sticks you were collecting for the campfire.

"I'm terribly sorry!" You apologize while squatting to gather the wood in your hands.

"Watch where you're going (Name)!"

You froze in shock to hear that familiar voice speaking to you. Gazing upwards, you find the scowling maroon haired Rin above you.

"Hmph. Pay attention next time."

Turning away, Rin leaves you speechless near the sand. He continues toward the campfire and you finally remembered the task you were given.

After throwing the twigs and branches into the pile, you sigh in relief from the hard work. You approach the edge of the beach near the ocean, admiring the beauty of the clear blue water as it washes onto the shore.

"**Ahhh! **Wait, Haru!" Makoto's voice catches your attention. It looks like he's trying to stop Haruka from stripping and diving into the ocean water... again.

"We still have to set-"

But he was too late. Haruka had already jumped into the ocean with his black swim trunks on, near you. Speechless, Makoto sighs in exhaustion. The ocean water splashed onto you, drenching you and your clothes from Haruka's dive. Wincing at the sudden cold splash, you stood with disbelief written on your face.

"**Last one in is a rotten egg!**" Nagisa pulls his shirt off and throws it by the sand before rushing into the water.

"Wait Nagisa-kun!" Rei follows after taking his top off,"Allow me to show you the real _beauty_ of my fruitful skills as a swimmer!"

"Heh." By your side, Rin smirks as he removes his shirt,"Watch out! You guys wouldn't want to get _bitten_, would you?"

Rin throws his shirt and the wind carried it onto your head! His gray tee flopped onto you, obscuring your vision with the clothing material. It smells exactly like Rin and you inhale the scent with clenched fists. As much as it made you angry, it also made you blush.

Nitori nervously jumps into the water,"Ah, Matsuoka-senpai!"

"Hmph. A challenge?" With a smirk, Sousuke follows after.

"Awesome!" Fist pumping in the air, Momotaru jumps in,"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

One by one, everyone of both swim clubs joined in. Eventually, Makoto quit and splashed in the water after removing his top. You remain at the same spot, Rin's shirt covering your face, until Rin shouts to you.

"Oi! (Name)! If you're gonna stand there with my shirt, at least return it before you leave your scent on it! I know you have some wild fantasies about me but don't keep it!"

Beneath Rin's shirt, you flush at his remark. Oh, how he can easily manipulate you. You weren't going to take that, so you angrily threw his shirt to the sand with a reddening face.

"**I'm coming to get you Sharkie!**" You declare as you strip to your two-piece bikini. The guys in the water whistled and some were blushing. Even Rin's face reddened at the sight of your body in a flattering bikini.

Throwing your stuff onto the sand, you run into the water towards the blushing Rin and it took him moments to finally realize to swim away from you. Just for once, the roles are _reversed_. The _predator _is being **chased** by the _prey_.

After a while, Rin stops in front of Sousuke. Sousuke's blocking Rin from moving any further in the water.

"Sousuke! Come on. Let me go so I could get away from (Name)."

"Hmmm..." Sousuke thinks for a moment,"No. I'm not in a mood to move away. Personally, I like blocking you so (Name) could get you."

"What!? You're cold Sousuke... You're a cold person, you know that?"

"**You stupid idiot!**" From afar, you swim furiously with killer eyes as you increasingly make your way to Rin.

"Gyahh!" Jumping from fear, Rin tries pushing Sousuke out but he wouldn't budge one bit,"**Sousuke!** Get out of my way!"

"No thank you. I want to see what (Name) would do."

"**Damn you Sousuke!**"

Approaching Rin with a killer intent, you clench your fists with a flushing face as red as Rin's hair.

"**Matsuoka Rin...!**"

"Uh oh..."

"Oh! I **love** s'mores!" You beam in happiness while taking a bite out of your freshly toasted s'more in your hands.

The sun is setting in the distance, coloring the sky with warm shades of red, orange, and yellow. All in all, you were the only girl swimming with the swim clubs today since Gou and Ama-sensei were registering the rooms for the week in the hotel. Now, everyone is gathered together by the campfire Makoto and Rei lit with rocks and friction. Nagisa brought the marshmallows and chocolate, while you brought the graham crackers and clean skewers.

"I'm glad everyone had fun today." Ama-sensei genially smiles at the campfire,"Um... Matsuoka-kun, how did you get that wound?"

"Oh, uh..." On Rin's left upper arm, a bandage was wrapped around to cover the bruising,"I... was lifting too much and it caused some straining on my arm..."

"Oh. Okay then... I hope you'll get better soon Matsuoka-kun!"

"Thanks..."

Everyone silently snickers, excluding Gou and Ama-sensei, from Rin's poor excuse. The truth is; while Sousuke was blocking Rin from advancing further away from you, you made it to Rin and began punching his left arm repeatedly. You couldn't beat him to a pulp due to it being the first day, but you could still unleash your fury.

As you open your mouth to take another bite of your s'more, Rin suddenly rushes in and bites a piece of your s'more! You glare at Rin to see his shark-like smirk after finished chewing.

"_Oh?_" Irritated that Rin took a bite of your favorite snack by the campfire, you narrow your eyes,"You want my s'more **that** bad?"

You pop the rest of your s'more into your mouth and kiss Rin on the mouth! His eyes widens in surprise as you brazenly continue the smooch. With a mouthful of the warm s'more, you give the rest of your snack to an astonished Rin. Content, you back away with a smug look on your face.

With flushing cheeks, Rin blinked a few times to recollect his thoughts and think through what happened. The boys around you two were all shouting _"Whoa!_", whistling, and watching your little flirtatious act. Hearing everyone gossip and snicker at your sudden kiss made Rin blush fiercely, to the shade of his hair. Even the tips of his ears were turning red!

"Um... (Name)-chan?" Makoto offers another s'more to you,"Would you... like to have another s'more?"

"Yes. Thank you very much Makoto."

Genially smiling, you take Makoto's offer and this time, enjoyed the s'more in your hands without Rin interrupting. After taking one bite, the gooey marshmallow drips down onto your leg and you wince at the warm and hot substance.

Rin's not going to leave it at that. Losing to you isn't what he had planned. He's going to have his revenge for what you did earlier to him; with **another** flirtatious act, fire versus fire.

Making another move, Rin brushes his thumb onto your leg, wiping the gooey marshmallow off. He moves his thumb to his mouth and eats the molten marshmallow piece. His touch made you blush as he finishes with another one of his signature shark smirks.

"Baka..." You mutter under your breath with flushing cheeks.

"You're not saying that you hate it." Rin shrugs,"I know you like it when I tease you (Name)."

"..."

Leaning to your ear, Rin whispers,"And tonight, you'll be mine."

Blushing from his words, you curse at yourself for falling for his charm. It's fun but what if that's the only reason why he's doing this? Teasing you and flirting with you, _just_ for fun?

In your tent, you sleep with Ama-sensei and Gou for gender reasons. They're both sound asleep but you can't sleep again for some reason. Having enough, you decided to sneak out of the tent and get some fresh air. You checked the time on your phone.

_**4:47 a.m.**_

You sigh in disappointment and hear footsteps crunching in the sand, approaching you. To your left, you see Rin jogging along the beach in his jogging attire and his hair tied up. He detects your figure from afar and continues jogging towards you. Once he reached you, Rin pants for air and gives you a questioning look.

"... What're... you doing here... (Name)..?"

"I couldn't sleep again. What about you? Why are you jogging so early in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep too..."

"I think we're the only ones awake..."

"If that's the case..."

Without a warning, Rin carries you over his shoulder and you fidget in response. You pound his back with your fists and thrash about, but Rin manages to keep his hold on you.

"What're you doing Rin!? Let me go!"

"Shhh! Do you want to wake everyone?"

"No..."

"Then be a good girl and be quiet, okay?"

"..."

Inside his tent, Rin places you on the ground of his side with your back against the ground. To your right, a sleeping Sousuke is resting peacefully. Inside, you panic, wondering what Rin is planning. Then Rin plops himself next to you and wraps his arms around you. His heavy breathing hits your neck, causing you to blush red from the close space between you two. You glance to your left to see Rin, seeing his eyes closed and peaceful face snoozing. How long has he been running to cause him to feel exertion?

As you thought Rin was sleeping, he moves to your neck and begins to lick the hollow of your neck! The abrupt movement made you flush and let out a high-pitched yelp. You could feel the smirk on Rin's face as he begins to mark you.

Thankfully, Sousuke is a deep sleeper, so he probably wouldn't be able to wake from the noises you're making.

Rin moves to your lips, kissing you gently and innocently at first. Then he puts his tongue into it, exploring your mouth like a cave waiting to be discovered. He trails downwards from your mouth, to your neck, stopping in the middle of your collarbones. The sensation of his lips on your skin lets a moan escape from you. Pulling himself back, Rin whispers into your ear with his breath tickling you.

"I love you (Name). When you stripped into your bikini, you should've only showed your body to me. You're mine, and I marked you to prove it."

"I... I love you Rin. You may be teasing me almost all of the time, but I never said that I dislike it. Besides, it's a beach. Why wouldn't I wear a bikini?"

"At least I'll see you in those again... That's good to hear..."

Contently smiling, Rin nibbles your ear he was whispering to. He hovers over you, gazing at you with his magenta orbs.

"You're **my** pillow. I need you in order to sleep peacefully at night." Rin buries his head onto your breasts,"Because you're soft and warm... like a pillow..."

You blush at his words and his actions. Then Rin removes himself from you, placing himself by your side again. Pulling you closer to him, Rin kisses your forehead.

"Oyasumi..."

The next morning, you and Rin fell asleep together in each other's arms. Sousuke jumped from his bed when he saw you next to him. This morning is one morning everyone will never stop pestering you and Rin about.


End file.
